movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Deckard Shaw
Deckard Shaw is the main antagonist of Furious 7. He is portrayed by Jason Statham. Furious 7 Following the events in London that resulted in Owen Shaw's hospitalization, Deckard caught wind of what happened to his brother. Heading for the hospital where his brother was being treated, he attacked the armed personnel that were guarding the youngest Shaw. In Owen's hospital room, Deckard reflected on their childhood and realized that they couldn't outrun the past. He decided to take revenge in his brother's stead and threatened to harm hospital staff if they didn't look after his brother. Leaving the hospital, Deckard heads for the United State's DSS office. At the office, Deckard observes the conversation between Luke Hobbs and Elena Neves. When Hobbs leaves his office, Shaw proceeds to hack Hobbs' computer and extracts information on the the team responsible for harming his brother. When Hobbs returns, Deckard and the DSS exchange blows when Shaw attempts to escape. Though he manages to hold his own, Shaw uses the appearance of Elena, attempting to act as Hobbs's back up, to detonate a bomb. He finds cover while Hobbs is forced from the building with Elena by the explosion. When the information was extracted from Hobbs's computer, Shaw headed for Tokyo. He then delivered a bomb to Dominic from Tokyo, disguised as a package from Han. The moment he calls Dominic triggers the bomb as he ran Han's RX-7 with the Mercedes, barely leaving Dominic, his sister and Brian O'Conner time to escape before it detonates and destroys the Toretto House. Deckard heads for Los Angeles and observes Han's funeral. Dominic takes notice of him and pursues him in his Plymouth Road Runner. Facing each other down in a game of chicken, they crash their cars into each other. They finally meet face to face and exchange words before Deckard pulls a gun on Dominic. Dominic is saved by the intervention of "Mr. Nobody", whose men chase Shaw off, allowing him to escape. Deckard again tries to kill Dominic and his crew at the Caucasus Mountains during the rescue of a hacker named Ramsey. Though he is forced to break pursuit, Shaw observes the rest of the crew rescue attempt until the arrival of Mose Jakande. Following Dominic's escape down a cliff in the modified Dodge Charger, Shaw approached Jakande and the two formed an alliance. Shaw attempts to kill Dominic and Brian in Abu Dhabi, however, he fails when the two are able to escape in by jumping the towers in the Lykan HyperSport. Dominic, Brian and Mr. Nobody locate Deckard at a remote factory using God's Eye, Ramsey's hacking device which can locate any individual on the globe. However, Deckard reveals that he has allied himself with the terrorist Jakande in a surprise attack. In the ensuing battle, many of Mr. Nobody's men are killed and Jakande manages to retrieve God's Eye. Dominic and Brian and an injured Mr. Nobody escape. Deckard and Jakande later follow the crew back to Los Angeles. Shaw goes after Dom and chases him to the roof of a parking garage. As they play another game of chicken, Shaw's vehicle is crushed by Dom's charger as he lifts up the front part of it. After that, the two engage in an epic one-on-one brawl on all over the roof of the parking garage. During the fight, Shaw manages to gain upper hand until Dom starts throwing around, until Shaw hits him with one of his metal sticks which they fought with at the start of the fight. When Jakande sees the two fighting on the parking garage from his helicopter, he believes that Shaw is no longer useful to him and destroys a part of the parking garage, which causes the roof to fracture. Dom, standing on the stable end of the roof, stomps on the roof, which causes the part Shaw was standing on to collapse beneath his feet. Shaw is injured by the collapsing level of a parking garage and survives the rest of the building's collapse. He is later taken into custody in a secret CIA prison by Hobbs, who promised to "wait for him" on the other side of the prison if he ever escaped. Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Martial Artists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Siblings Category:Male Villains Category:Assassin Category:Rivals Category:Mercenaries Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Military Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Main Antagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Delusional Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Honorable Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mongers Category:One-Man Army Category:Psychopath Category:Mass Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Mastermind